Instituto con Akatsuki
by otaku-Sol-chan
Summary: que pasaria si una familia normal se muda a Konoha y sus tres hijasn estudian en su mejor escuela todo hiba bien hasta que llega el primer dia de clases y conocen a sus nuevos compañeros...quieren saber que pasa? entren y lean este es mi primer fic.


Sol(autora):hola a los lectores que están leyendo mi primer fic n.n

Inner:si como sea esta historia se le vino a la mente a esta loca cuando esta viendo Naruto Shippuden y leyendo otro fic al mismo tiempo ¬¬

Sol:es verdad y como este es mi primer fic les pido q dejen reviews para saber si la historia es una mierda o que se yo u.u

Inner:bueno aqui el disclaimer

_Los personajes de este fic no son propiedad mia sino de el gran Kishimoto alavado sea su nombre *musica angelical* bueno solo algunos personajes son mios por q yo los invente XD aunque los nombres de los personajes no los invente yo u.u._

Sol:solo unas aclarasiones mas

-lo que esta entre asteriscos son pensamientos

-las letras mayusculas son gritos

-las (N/A;) soy yo

-lo que esta en parentesis son acciones o descripciones

-los ''?'' son los personajes pero no quiero reveler los nombres por el "suspenso" XD

-este fic es de MI propiedad asi que no vallan a robarmelo o si no ire a sus casas y los matare por ladrones WUAJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJJAJAJJAJA! *y no miento*

Inner:o.o…..mejor empezemos la historia

Instituto con akatsuki cap.1

Adios E.E.U.U Y hola Konoha!

Era una noche tranquila en la casa Murasaki hasta que…

?:HOLAAAAAA FAMILIAAAAAA!

?:Joder mama por que mierdas gritas? ò.ó

¿?:Algun dia nos dejaras sordas ò.ó

¿?:vamos hay que tenerle pasiencia ^^ (gotita tipo anime)

¿?:Mitsuki cariño por que gritas?

Mitsuki:por que consegui un trabajo y nos vamos a…..MUDAR!

?(tres personas):QUE!,COMO! CREO QUE NO ESCUCHE BIEN!

?:Mikuru,Takashi,Sekai tomenlo con calma (gotita tipo anime)

Mikuru:pero….dejaremos nuestra preciosa casa T.T

Takashi:y tambien dejaremos a nuestras amigas T.T

Sekai:Hisashi digo papa dejaremos TODO lo que tenemos aqui en E.E.U.U…..T.T (N/A:ejem no es el Hizashi del clan Hyuga ademas el de mi fic se escribe con S y no con Z hay una gran diferencia u.u)

Hisashi:Mitsuki y es fuera del pais?

Mitsuki:sipi ^^

Hisashi:ay no *aqui viene el super grito -_-* (saca unas orejeras y se las pone)

Las hermanas:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!(N/A:si tienen una duda de quienes son las hermanas son Mikuru,Takashi y Sekai y su grito se escucha hasta china XD)

Hisashi:y donde estudiaran las niñas? Y a donde nos mudaremos? (N/A:ustedes saben como son los padres diciendonos niños u.u)

Mitsuki:nos mudaremos a Konoha y las niñas estudiaran en su major colegio "Konoha high school" (se escuchan trompetas)

Hisashi:ah ya *joder pero que creativos que son con ese nombre -.-*y tenemos casa?

Mitsuki:sip y tambien tenemos auton y tu tienes trabajo ^^

Hisashi:ah ya…..niñas a dormir

Mitsuki:mañana es nuestro ultimo dia en el país Y además mañana nos vamos asi que se despíden de sus amigas

Hermanas:vale (sonrisa finjida y se van a su habitación)

Habitacion de Mikuru

Mikuru:por que tenemos q dejar el pais?...bueno ya que tal vez conosca chicos lindos ^^(_dijo una chica de caballod lilas,corto hasta los hombros,ojos café,piel blanca y pechos un poco grandes.17 años) _

Habitacion de Takashi

Takashi:adios casa,adios ventana,adios T.V,adios ropero,adios puerta aunque siempre te odie por que siempre choco contigo ¬¬ (_dijo una chica cabellos castaños,corto hasta los hombros,ojos azules,piel un poco bronceada y pechos grandes.17 años)_

Habitacion de Sekai

Sekai:bueno a comensar una nueva vida en Kotoba o como se llame -_-(_dijo una chica de cabellos negros,corto hasta unos centímetros después de los hombros,con un mechon se tapa el ojo izquierdo,ojos negros,piel blanca y pechos grandes.17 __años)_

Habitacion de Hisashi y Mitsuki

Hisashi:crees q les gustara

Mitsuki:claro ya veras,van a hacer muchos amigos y si es possible conseguiran novio ^^

Hisashi:y donde queda Konoha?

Mitsuki:no tengo ni la menor puta idea (gotita tipo anime)

Toing! (caida tipo anime)

Hisashi:que dia tan cansado -_- (_dijo un hombre de cabellos azul oscuro,corto hast alas orejas con una pequeña trensa,ojos azul oscuro,piel blanca.39 a__ños)_

Mitsuki:buenas noches cariño ^^ (_dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños,largo hasta la cintura,ojos café,piel blanca y pechos grandes.38 años)_

Al dia siguiente

¿?(tres personas):COMO QUE SE VAN MAÑANA DEL PAIS! (N/A:mas suspenso XD)

Hermanas:Konata,Rei,Haruhi tomenlo con….ejem…"calma"

Rei:pero a donde se van? T.T (dijo una chica de cabellos rosa,corto hasta los hombros,ojos rojos,piel blanca y pechos un poco pequeños.17 años)

Konata:y donde estudiaran? T.T (dijo una chica de cabellos verde oscuros,amarado con una coleta baja,ojos negros,piel blanca y pechos grandes.17 años)

Haruhi:y por que se van? T.T (dijo una chica de cabellos celestes,amarado con una coleta azules,piel blanca y es planita.17 años) (N/A:nunca hay que dejar a un lado a las planitas XD)

Mikuru:nos iremos por un trabajo de mama u.u

Takashi:y nos iremos a Konoha u.u

Sekai:y estudiaremos en "Konoha high school"

Las 6:pero que gran nombre -_-

Haruhi:sin duda alas extrañaremos muuuuuuuucho

Rei:oigan dicen que en ese colegio todos se graduan con novios o novias

Konata:eso es verdad….y con esos pechos rapido encontraran novio jiji

Hermanas:OYE!...eso no es verdad ¬/¬ (sonrojadas)

Konata/Rei/Haruhi:jajaja se sonrojaron…..claro que es verdad!

Mikuru:bueno bueno ya dejemos los pechos (brazos cruzados)

Takashi:emmmm….hermanas tenemos que irnos ya

Sekai:adios chicas las extrañaremos muchote T.T

Konata:ya se!...ABRAZO EN GRUPO! ^w^

Se dan el abrazo

Konata/Rei/Haruhi:ADIOS BUEN VIAJE! Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE ESCRIBIRNOS! ^^

Hermanas:NO SE PREOCUPEN LO HAREMOS CUANDO PODAMOS! ^^

Ya en el aeropuerto

Mitsuki:bien preparadas?

Hermanas:sipi!

Hisashi:ya tengo los voletos el viaje sera de un dia y dos horas

Takashi:ahhhhh eso es muuuuucho -.-

Mikuru:y que creias Takashi? Dos minutos?

Sekai:solo lo dijo por decir Mikuru ¬¬

Mikuru:y ami me importa una mierda

Takashi:por favor chicas aqui no peleen

Sekai/Mikuru:TU CALLATE NO TIENES POR QUE METERTE EN ESTO!  
>Mitsuki:JODER,NIÑAS MIERDA CALLENSE YA!<p>

Hisashi:ya hay que subir al avion

Mitsuki:esta bien ya vamonos (se van)

En mi casa

Sol:bueno como tengo boludencia de escribir lo que paso en el avion aqui les dejo un resumen:

-se suben al avion

-el avion despega

-Sekai pregunta si hay coneccion wi-fi

-La aeromoza le dice que solo tienen coneccion inalambrica

-Sekai le dice que eso es wi-fi

-La aeromoza le saca el dedo

-Sekai se lo devuelve

-y despues solo estan dormidos por que es de noche menos Takashi por que tiene miedo de que pase algo y se pone a leer los libros de Sherlock Hones.

Sol:bueno tal parece que la aero moza no sabe nada de tecnologia XD bueno sigamos

De vuelta

Ya habia amanecido y tambien ya habian llegado

Sekai:Takashi enserio no dormistes?

Takashi:no (vosteza)

Mikuru:esta ciudad se mira muy bonita

Hermanas:tenemos que decir: "Adios E.E.U.U y hola Konoha!" n.n

Fin del capitulo uno

Sol:que les parecio? Una mierda? Se pone interesante? Quieren saber lo que pasara?

Inner:si es asi dejen reviews n.n

Sol:chaito hasta la proxima ;)


End file.
